Beauty in the Beast
by kagunasen82
Summary: He couldn't control what happened. It wasn't his fault! But now it's been done...and he can never go back to how things were...Oh how he wish he could. That was until he met the Creepypastas.


That was it. The last straw. He couldn't take it anymore. Ryan glared at himself in the mirror as he washed the blood from his face. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened. But he knew very well of what he did. The blood wouldn't stop running down the side of his face; he decided to just let the wound run its course and seal up by itself. Walking out of the bathroom, he made his way down the stairs and into the living room. There he casually stepped over a bruised and bloody figure, laying half-conscious on the stained carpet beneath him. His step-father, was bleeding to death; suffering through his last moments of life with nothing but pain to hold onto. The agony written on his face. Finally, he'd get to know what it feels like to be struck down. Feeling helpless as you hold onto your last ounce of strength. Knocking in death's door step, begging for mercy. As he laid there, relishing in his own self pity, he hadn't noticed Ryan returning from the kitchen. However he was not alone. ...In his right hand, he wielded a sharp blade. This he held firmly in his shaking palm as he strode towards the body before him. At the sight of his attacker, the man whimpered through his violent coughs while he choked on his own blood. Pleading for his life. None of which was so much as acknowledged by the anger driven teen.

His step-father had dug this steep trench he called a life for himself. Now was the time for him to pay for the things he's done with it. And Ryan was far from showing any sign of mercy. This was going to end. It was all going to end tonight. At this moment, he now stood next to the bloodied man's figure. The knife vibrating in his hand, while the rest of his body was as stiff as a rock. His face was shrouded in shadows from his bangs, leaving only his devilish frown to appear in what little light came into the room penetrating from the opening in the curtains from the window. Blood gurgled from his step-father's mouth as he tried to speak. "P-p...please...do-n't..." His pleas only infuriated the teen more. Ryan felt like his very blood was boiling hotter and the entirety of his body shook more violently with each second longer he let this bastard live. "You're pathetic. You talk way. too much. Why don't I do the world a little favor and shut you up. For good." With that, Ryan took his weapon and began to slice into the edges of his mouth. Widening his 'smile' for better access.

A smirk grew on his own lips as he heard the shrill screams of agony below him. The thick, red liquid spurted onto his face as he cut through what he could only imagine to be veins. Ryan just couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this. The feeling of cutting violently through flesh, hearing it tare and rip. How it feels to slice through the life-line of another being. Choosing whether or not they live or suffer. It gave him an unimaginable pleasure. A low, menacing chuckle escaped through his curved lips. Now he could finally execute his final act of torture. His step-father coughed and spat blood all over his clothes, wailing in pain as his tongue was severed from him mouth. Ryan held his trophy high, making sure his victim could see the blood drip from the departed organ as his blade struck his heart. The man's eyes widened, his heart pumped its last ounces of blood. He had no strength to vomit at the sight.

Eyes rolling in the back of his head, the young teen's smile grew while he licked the blood from his lips, savoring the flavor of his first victim. His victory was cut short by the sounds of siren. 'Shit.' he thought. He'd more than likely be caught if he didn't leave at that moment. So he quickly made his decision. He left out the backdoor through the kitchen, knife still held firmly in his hand. He never stopped. Never once dared to look back. He just kept going. Running and running. He ran for what seemed like forever. His adrenaline rush began to ware off, making his legs weak and weary. Ryan felt as if he would collapse from exhaustion or the lack of knowledge of just where in the hell he was going...until he saw it...


End file.
